Because of Party
by crossalf
Summary: Draco mengalami mimpi yang membuatnya terus mengingat wajah seseorang yang ia impikan. Dan sejak saat itu, dia berubah menjadi bukan Draco yang sebenarnya.


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Genre : Friends/ Romance

Rating : T

**Because of Party**

**A/N : Fic keempat yang kubuat. Semua karakter OOC. Aku termasuk author yang paling bingung kalo disuruh nentuin genre ama judul. Jadi maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan cerita.**

Angin berhembus kencang, menerpa keras tubuh kedua pemuda yang sedang beradu kecepatan terbang melewati lapangan luas dan pepohonan yang rimbun dengan sapu terbang kebanggan mereka masing-masing. Tidak diketahui secara pasti, dimana mereka berada saat ini.

Dari atas, semua benda yang ada di bawah mengecil dan terlihat kabur karena saking cepatnya sapu mereka melaju.

"Kau tidak akan menang melawanku, Harry!" teriak salah satu pemuda itu kepada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang selalu menangkap snitch jauh sebelum kau dapat menangkapnya, Draco? Justru kau yang tidak bisa menang melawanku!" balas pemuda satunya bernama Harry Potter yang juga sambil berteriak.

Teriakan Harry membahana mengalahkan terpaan angin yang menabrak tubuh mereka keras dari arah yang berlawanan. Draco terus memacu laju sapu kesayangannya di samping Harry. Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Kau belum tahu kemampuanku yang sebenarnya, Potter."

"Kalau begitu buktikan, Malfoy!"

Draco merasa tertantang dengan ucapan Harry. Dia tak mau kalah dari Harry untuk kali ini. Dengan semua tenaga yang ia kerahkan, dia kembali menambah kecepatan sapunya. Walupun hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depan Harry, dia berhasil mendahului lawannya itu.

Batas yang mereka jadikan untuk akhir perlombaan yang mereka buat sendiri itu telah dekat, yaitu sebuah tiang tinggi dengan lingkaran di ujungnya, mirip seperti tiang gawang yang ada di lapangan Quidditch.

Tapi itu tidak diperhatikan oleh Draco. Yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya saat ini adalah Harry. Saking bangganya karena dia berhasil mendahului Harry meski hanya ada beberapa meter saja itu, untuk beberapa detik lamanya, dia terus menoleh ke belakang, menyeringai puas melihat seeker termuda sepanjang sejarah itu yang kewalahan mengejarnya.

"Lihat sekarang? Aku berhasil mendahuluimu, Harry!" teriaknya bangga.

"Jangan bangga dulu, Draco!" rambut Harry menyibak ke belakang terkena angin.

Tiba-tiba Harry menghentikan sapunya.

"Hei, kenapa kau berhenti? Aku tidak mau menang dengan cara yang seperti ini." tanya Draco.

"DRACOOOO, LIHAT DI DEPANMU!" Pemuda berkacamata itu menunjuk arah yang dituju dengan jari telunjuknya, raut wajahnya tampak khawatir.

"APAAAA?" suara Harry tidak terdengar jelas di daun telinga Draco.

"LIHATLAH DI DEPANMU!" teriak Harry legi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Belum sempat Draco melihat ke depan, tubuhnya menabrak tiang berpucuk lingkaran itu. Dahinya terbentur. Spontan, dia pun terpental ke belakang. Kehilangan keseimbangan, Draco jatuh bersama sapunya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

"DRAAACOOOOOOO..."

Hari masih sangat pagi, jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 05.43 ketika Draco Malfoy, mantan Pelahap Maut sekaligus pengikut Voldemort itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dari kanan ke kiri, lalu membalikkan lagi dari kiri ke kanan. Kedua tangannya ia regangkan sambil menguap lebar.

Kamarnya tampak gelap, karena tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar itu masih tertutup rapat.

Dengan malas, Draco beranjak bangkit dari tidur panjangnya dan duduk bersila sambil memeluk bantal kesayangannya. Rambutnya tidak karuan, acak-acakan, seperti sarang burung. Dia menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang terasa gatal, masih sambil menguap lebih lebar. Rupanya Draco belum sadar sepenuhnya terhadap apa yang ia lakukan.

Pemuda yang dulunya menjadi penghuni asrama Slytherin itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar, terkesan seperti sedang memelototi orang. Dia mencoba bangun dari ketidaksadarannya.

Merasakan kalau dia sudah kembali menjajaki alam nyata, dia mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum dia bangun tadi. Seulas senyuman muncul dari bibir indahnya yang tipis.

Tiba-tiba bibir itu kembali membentuk ke bentuknya yang semula, menandakan kalau si pemilik sedang berpikir serius. 'Kenapa mimpiku tadi aneh? Anehnya lagi, kenapa harus bersama Harry Potter? Dan anehnya lagi yang lebih dari aneh, kenapa aku memanggilnya 'Harry'?' pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengelilingi kepalanya.

Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya. Melangkahkan kaki menuju jendela untuk membuka tirai yang sedari tadi menggelapkan kamarnya. Perlahan, dia menarik tirai itu ke samping. Sebagian tirai terbuka. Memasukkan partikel-partikel sinar matahari yang menghangatkan kamarnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" pemuda yang rambutnya berantakan hampir seperti Harry Potter itu berteriak terkejut melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Di balik celah tirai yang masih terbuka sebagian itu, muncullah sebuah kepala berbulu, berparuh, dengan tatapan tajam mengerikan yang menatap matanya.

Dada Draco naik turun. Napasnya terengah-engah setelah berteriak kira-kira hampir 10 detik lamanya. Dia mengelus-elus dadanya. Membuka tirai seluruhnya secepat dia bisa. Ingin melihat lebih jelas apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

Setelah membuka tirai selebar mungkin, sebersit raut kemarahan muncul di wajah tampannya yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengetuk keras jendela berkaca itu.

"Burung hantu sialan. Sedang apa kau di situ?" tampak seperti orang bodoh jika Draco bertanya pada hewan yang tentu saja tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaannya. Untung saja, di Manor hanya ada dia seorang. Sehingga orang lain tak akan tahu sifat aslinya yang ini, mudah mengungkapkan emosi di depan orang lain. Lebih tepatnya, di depan seekor burung hantu.

Melihat yang ditanya hanya diam, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Draco, dia menggeram kesal.

"Kenapa diam saja? Menyebalkan." ujar Draco. Tentu saja Draco, dia tidak akan menjawabmu, karena dia bukan sejenismu!

Draco keluar kamar menghampiri burung hantu itu. Dibukanya pintu kamar yang menghubungkan balkon dengan kamar miliknya. Dia mendekati burung hantu yang kelihatan sudah sangat tua, kelelahan, dan payah itu.

Di kakinya, Draco melihat ada secarik perkamen gulung yang diikat dengan pita warna merah. Draco tertegun heran. Siapa yang mengiriminya surat pagi-pagi begini? Dan setahunya, baru kali ini dia menerima surat dari burung tak dikenal.

Dilepasnya perkamen gulung yang terikat di kaki burung hantu, dan membiarkan hewan itu terbang meninggalkannya dengan kecepatan yang sangat lambat, lebih lambat dari anak burung yang baru saja berhasil terbang untuk pertama kali.

Draco kembali memasuki kamarnya yang luas dan megah, duduk di tepi kasur, membuka pita merah yang mengikat perkamen itu, di sana tertulis, dari Hermione Granger. Keningnya berkerut. Dia terkejut.

Hermione Granger, yang dulu sering ia sapa dengan panggilan kesayangannya, Darah Lumpur mengiriminya surat? Apa Draco salah baca? Dia mengangkat telapak tangannya, menempelkannya di dahi, memastikan kalau dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan sakit atau apa.

Ternyata dia memang tidak sakit. Dan penglihatannya tidak salah. Surat itu dikirim oleh Hermione Granger, si Darah Lumpur Sok Tahu, begitu dia memanggilnya dulu. Penasaran dengan isinya, dia mulai membaca surat itu.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_Maaf, kalau burung hantu tadi meminjamnya dari Ron, namanya Errol. Dia memang sudah tua, jadi maklumilah kalau kondisinya menyedihkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak punya burung hantu. Hedwig, burung hantu Harry juga telah tiada. Kasihan Harry, dia pasti terpukul sekali saat itu. Kesimpulannya, terpaksa aku meminjam Errol dari Ron._

_Aku tahu, kau pasti berpikir, kenapa aku mau repot-repot menjelaskan hal yang menurutmu tidak penting sama sekali. Karena aku tahu, kau pasti bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang burung yang mengetuk jendela kamarmu secara tiba-tiba pagi ini. Dan... sesuai pertanyaan hatimu yang sudah aku ramalkan itu, aku sudah menjawabnya sebelum kau pusing memikirkan Errol. Hahaha..._

Draco mengernyitkan keningnya, "Sok tahu sekali sih. Tetap saja begitu. Dasar menyebalkan." dia menggerutu pelan. Lalu kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

_Ah iya, kenapa jadi membicarakan Errol? Sudahlah, itu tak penting adalah, aku mengirim surat ini kepadamu untuk memberitahumu, kalau besok, pukul tujuh, aku mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumahku dengan dibantu oleh Ron dan Harry. Memang, sangat tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya sudah tiga hari yang lalu aku menyebarkan undangan ini pada yang lain sebelum kau. Kau tahu sendiri, betapa payahnya si Errol._

_Kembali ke pesta. Pesta itu kubuat untuk merayakan kemenangan kita dari Voldemort. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu tentang hal itu. Aku justru ingin kau melupakannya dengan merayakannya bersama kami, dan teman-teman kita, karena aku juga mengundang Zabini dan yang lain._

_Aku tahu, kalian tidak suka dengan dunia Muggle. Tapi apa salahnya jika sekali-kali kau dan teman-temanmu berada di sana? Anggap saja sebagai hiburan sampingan. _

_Aku sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu, Malfoy. Begitu juga Harry dan Ron. Dan asal kau tahu, pesta ini adalah pesta pertama yang kurayakan bersama teman-teman penyihirku. _

_Oh ya, pesta ini hanya pesta sederhana, jadi pakai saja pakaian yang semi-formal. Tak perlu seformal pakaian yang selalu kau pakai itu._

_Regards,_

_Hermione Granger_

Draco kelihatan sedang berpikir keras. 'Bagaimana aku bisa ikut merayakan pesta bersama Granger, Potter, Weasley, dan kawan-kawannya? Mau dibawa kemana muka Malfoy kalau harus menghadiri pesta di lingkungan Muggle? Dan harus menyamar seperti Muggle? Dan dimana pula aku harus membeli baju Muggle yang sama sekali tidak kupunyai?'

"Aaaaaahh... sial! Pagiku terganggu gara-gara Granger!" dia mengacak rambutnya lagi, membuat rambut pirang pucat itu semakin berantakan dari sebelumnya.

'Tapi benar juga katanya, anggap saja sebagai hiburan sampingan. Selain itu, dia bilang kalau dia juga mengundang Blaise, kan? Pasti Blaise juga akan datang. Lagipula, di pesta Granger kan ada...'

'Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh... kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Kenapa aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya? Draco, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Masa hanya karena mimpi, kau jadi suka mengingat-ingatnya? Berpikirlah jernih, Draco! Tarik napas... Keluarkan... Tarik napas lagi... Keluarkan lagi...'

'Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi.' Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Lalu memeluk bantal kesayangannya. Dari memeluk bantal, kini beralih memeluk lututnya sendiri di atas kasur, mengayun-ayunkan badannya seperti sedang berayun di kursi goyang milik kakekknya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Cukup lama Draco berdiam diri sambil mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya. Kalau dihitung, hampir setengah jam dia begitu, nyaris seperti Myrtle Merana yang selalu merana, bedanya dia adalah Draco Merana.

Sampai akhirnya satu ide terlintas di benaknya. Ide yang cemerlang. Ide yang bisa mengusir segala pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

'Lebih baik aku ke rumah Blaise.' itu adalah ide terbaik yang dimilikinya saat ini. Dia beranjak pergi dari kasur yang cukup ditiduri untuk tiga orang itu. Mengambil handuk hijaunya, lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari segala kekacauan yang menimpanya.

"Tumben sekali kau. Apa yang membawamu kemari, Draco?" tanya Blaise yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Draco di perapian rumahnya saat ia sedang menikmati segelas susu hangat di sofa depan perapian sebelum mandi.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." ujar Draco yang kini telah duduk di sofa di samping Blaise.

"Hah, kemana? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Blaise mengusap mulutnya yang terkena susu dengan handuk yang dikalungkannya di leher, mirip seperti tukang bangunan di daerah Muggle.

"Blaise, apa kau menerima undangan dari Granger?" Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Blaise.

"I-iya. Me-me-memangnya kenapa?" Blaise gugup dengan sikap Draco yang aneh itu.

Setelah menanyakan hal itu, Draco menyandarkan bahunya di sandaran sofa. Dia menghela napas lega. "Hhhhh... sukurlah."

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Bisa tidak, bicara dengan orang lain tanpa bisik-bisik begitu. Memangnya aku buronan? Nada bicaramu barusan seperti menuduhku mencuri penyisir rambut milikmu yang aku pegang saja tidak boleh."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan." jawab Draco enteng.

Blaise mendengus kesal. 'Tetap saja Malfoy yang menyebalkan.'

"Lalu, kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

Draco kembali menatap Blaise. "Apa kau akan menghadiri pesta itu?"

"Tentu. Pasti menyenangkan kalau berada di lingkungan Muggle. Lagipula, pasti di sana banyak sekali perempuan cantik." Blaise menerawang jauh sambil tersenyum.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Lalu, baju apa yang akan kau pakai di pesta itu?"

"Apa urusanmu menanyakan bajuku? Tinggal pakai saja, beres kan?" kening Bleise berkerut.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, bukankah kita harus menyamar sebagai Muggle? Artinya, kita harus memakai baju seperti yang dipakai oleh para Muggle. Kau ingat baju yang sering dipakai Granger dan Potter kan?" terang Draco serius.

Blaise membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Apa yang barusan kudengar? Apa kau juga akan menghadiri pesta itu?"

"Yeah, hanya untuk mencari hiburan lain saja." Draco menggunakan kata-kata Hermione sebagai alasan.

Pemuda dengan handuk di lehernya itu menelan ludahnya. "Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan baju yang digunakan Granger? Apa kau akan memakai baju seperti dia?" dia tertawa membayangkan Draco yang memakai baju perempuan.

"Diam atau kau kubuat tidak bisa bicara selamanya." ancam Draco dingin.

Sebenarnya Blaise tidak takut sama sekali oleh ancaman Draco, tapi untuk menghindari mood yang baik menjadi buruk seketika, dia pun memilih diam. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Granger?"

"Kalau kita tahu baju yang dipakai oleh Granger, kita akan mudah membelinya. Karena kalau di toko Muggle dijual baju untuk perempuan, pasti di situ juga ada baju untuk laki-laki."

"Tapi bukankah dengan membayangkan baju yang dipakai oleh Potter saja sudah cukup?" Blaise kembali meminum susu hangatnya yang masih tersisa.

Mendengar pernyataan Blaise, tiba-tiba perut Draco terasa sakit, begitu juga dengan jantungnya. 'Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku begini? Apa aku terkena serangan jantung? Tidak! Jangan sampai aku mati konyol hanya karena serangan jantung.' dia memegang dada dan perutnya erat-erat.

"Hei, Draco, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Blaise memicingkan matanya mengamati perubahan Draco.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa." pemuda berkemeja hitam yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu berusaha mengontrol jantungnya yang dalam kondisi buruk saat ini. Begitu juga dengan perutnya.

"Hari ini kau aneh..." komentar Blaise, masih mengamati Draco. "Pertanyaanku tadi belum kau jawab, kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

Setelah dirasanya kedaan jantung dan perutnya telah membaik, Draco kembali bersikap tenang. "Temani aku membeli baju di toko yang menjual baju Muggle."

Tawa Blaise meledak. "HAHAHAHAHAHA... Ja-ja- HAHAHAHAHA ja-jadi kau serius mau menghadiri pesta itu dengan baju Muggle?" dia berusaha meredakan tawanya, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Diamlah Blaise. Ancamanku masih berlaku sampai saat ini."

Blaise terdiam.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau kita juga harus menyamar sebagai Muggle. Apa kau mau identitas kita sebagai Penyihir terbongkar?"

Pemuda yang ditanyai Draco itu menggeleng pelan, seperti anak kecil berusia lima tahun.

"Kalau begitu, cepat mandi!"

Blaise mengangguk lalu berbalik meninggalkan Draco menuju kamar mandi. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil usia lima tahun yang penurut.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Blaise keluar dari kamar dengan kemeja yang rapi, seperti milik Draco. Tapi jelas lebih mahal kemeja yang Draco kenakan.

"Kalau kita membeli baju Muggle, apa itu artinya kita harus ber-apparate di kota Muggle?" tanya Blaise saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Kalau kau memang Slytherin, tentu kau sadar jika pertanyaan seperti itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh, Blaise." Draco mendahului Blaise keluar rumah.

Blaise mendengus kesal. Dia mengikuti saja kemana Draco pergi.

Sampai pada satu celah gang yang sepi, mereka berdua ber-apparate menuju ke sebuah kota Muggle. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, mereka berdua melihat sekeliling, mengamati segala hal yang ada di sekitar mereka. Menakjubkan. Berbeda dengan dunia sihir yang menjadi dunia mereka selama ini.

Tidak mau terbuai dengan kekaguman, Draco menyeret Blaise menuju sebuah toko baju di seberang jalan. Dia dan Blaise mengikuti cara para Muggle itu menyeberang jalan, yaitu dengan mengikuti isyarat lampu tiga warna yang berdiri di pinggir jalan.

Draco dan Blaise memasuki toko baju itu. Tidak ada jubah yang dijual di sana. Yang ada hanya baju sejenis dengan yang dipakai oleh Hermione dan Harry.

Si pelayan toko menghampiri kedua pemuda mantan murid Hogwarts itu, "Selamat siang, Tuan. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapanya ramah.

Draco berusaha bersikap sewajarnya. Dia menirukan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh beberapa pembeli yang ada di toko itu.

"Kami membutuhkan dua stel pakaian semi-formal yang paling berkualitas." ciri khas seorang Malfoy, jika membeli barang, haruslah barang yang kualitasnya tinggi dan harganya mahal.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan berbalik pergi mengambil baju yang dipesan oleh Draco.

"Tunggu dulu, kita mau membayarnya pakai apa? Aku tidak punya uang Muggle." tanya Blaise bingung.

"Tenang. Aku sudah menukarkan beberapa uangku dengan uang Muggle sebelum aku ke rumahmu."

Blaise hanya mengangguk.

Tidak lama pelayan itu muncul di hadapan mereka lagi dengan membawa dua stel pakaian yang Draco pesan. "Ini Tuan, silahkan dicoba."

Dengan sigap Blaise mengambil pakaian itu setelah Draco. Dia memasuki kamar ganti. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, keluar dengan setelan pakaian Muggle yang ia coba. Terlihat seperti bukan Blaise. Lebih tampan dari Blaise yang asli.

"Bagaimana?" Blaise meminta pendapat Draco.

"Bagus." komentar Draco singkat.

"Hei Draco, apa kau tidak mau mencoba pakaian itu?" Blaise menunjuk pakaian yang dibawa Draco.

"Tidak perlu. Kucoba atau pun tidak, aku pasti pantas memakainya."

"Jangan terlalu besar kepala." gumam Blaise kesal dengan kepercayaan diri Draco yang berlebihan itu.

Mereka berdua menuju kasir pembayaran. Seperti tadi, Draco mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik pembeli yang ada di situ, termasuk cara mereka membayar. Sehingga tidak ada yang curiga terhadap kedua pemuda yang bersahabat itu.

Keluar dari toko pakaian, Draco dan Blaise mencari celah gang di antara dua toko yang bisa dipakai mereka untuk ber-apparate ke rumah Blaise.

"Hhhhh... capai juga rasanya." Blaise menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau lancar sekali melakukan semuanya seperti Muggle murni? Apa kau sering bermain ke tempat Muggle?"

"Seorang Draco Malfoy harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat pada kondisi yang baru. Dan asal kau tahu, ini baru pertama kalinya aku pergi ke dunia Mugle." dia menuju ke perapian, sekejap kemudian menghilang di balik nyala api yang berwarna hijau itu.

"Hah?" Blaise hanya membuka mulutnya lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Draco.

Berkali-kali Draco menggeliatkan tubuhnya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya. Sebenarnya semua orang yang tidur di tempat tidur besar itu pasti akan pulas. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Draco. Dia terus memikirkan bagaimana pesta yang akan dihadirinya esok.

'Bagaimana kalau aku bertemu dengannya? Belum bertemu saja aku sudah beberapa kali terkena serangan jantung. Bagaimana kalau aku berhadapan langsung dengannya? Bisa-bisa aku mati di tempat. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kukatakan?'

'Apa sebaiknya aku tidak jadi ikut saja ya? Tapi tujuan sampinganku menghadiri pesta itu adalah untuk bertemu dengannya. Kalau sampai aku tidak menghadiri pesta itu, usahaku hari ini untuk pergi ke dunia Muggle sia-sia sudah.'

Draco panik. Ya, dia panik. Belum pernah dia sepanik ini sebelumnya. Pakaian Muggle telah tertempel di tubuhnya sejak satu jam lalu, yang ia habiskan hanya untuk berjalan kesana kemari. Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan, dia tak juga pergi ke rumah Hermione. Rasanya ingin sekali dia terjun dari balkon kamarnya. Dan mengakhiri semua ini.

Draco melipat dan menggulung jaket yang ia pakai hingga sebatas siku. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah beberapa kali dari kemarin, dia menjadikan rambut pirangnya sebagai korban kekesalannya.

Dia bingung sekarang. Dia takut berhadapan dengan seseorang. Tidak, bukan takut. Tapi belum siap. Dia belum siap dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

"Sial. Ini semua gara-gara mimpi itu. Kenapa aku terus mengingat wajahnya?" gerutunya.

Dilihatnya jam dinding di atas cermin, sudah pukul delapan. 'Apa? Sejam sudah aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk jalan mondar-mandir tak karuan? Kenapa rasanya baru sebentar?'

'Tidak! Granger pasti menceramahiku karena aku terlambat.' Draco bergegas ber-apparate dari kamarnya menuju rumah Hermione Granger. Untung saja jalan di depan rumah Hermione sedang sepi saat ia terhuyung merasakan sensasi apparate yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Pemuda itu masih ragu. Dia telah sampai pada gagang pintu rumah. Didengarnya suara ramai di balik pintu itu. Menandakan kalau pesta sudah berlangsung sajak tadi.

Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri membuka pintu rumah itu setelah menghela napas panjang terlebih dahulu.

Saat dia menutup pintu itu kembali, tidak lagi terdengar keramaian yang tadi sempat didengarnya dari luar. Dia membalikkan badannya, dan hampir seperti tercekik oleh tangan tak kasat mata saat semua orang memandang tajam ke arahnya. Tatapan itu bukan tatapan marah, terganggu, atau apalah yang berasal dari semua teman-temannya yang hadir di situ. Draco tahu, kalau tatapan itu berarti tatapan kekaguman yang ditujukan ke arahnya.

Bagaimana tidak. Semua orang termasuk keluarganya sendiri pun akan terkejut dalam artian terpesona jika melihatnya memakai pakaian Muggle seperti itu. Celana jeans, baju, dan jaket Muggle yang ia lipat di kedua tangannya sehingga memperlihatkan telapak tangan sampai batas sikunya itu. Ditambah dengan rambut pirang pucatnya yang acak-acakan. Tidak disengaja, semua itu karena kekesalannya tadi. Dan dia lupa untuk merapikan baju dan rambutnya seperti yang selau dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Merasa dikagumi, Draco semakin besar kepala. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sombong. Tapi justru itu tidak membuat teman-teman seangkatannya merasa jengkel dengan sikapnya. Melainkan semakin terpesona kepadanya. Tanpa sadar, semua yang ada di situ membuka mulutnya, terbengong karena ketidakpercayaan.

Jenuh juga jika terus dipandangi seperti itu. Dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Hermione dan meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Suatu kalimat yang tidak akan diucapkan oleh Draco Malfoy yang dulu, kini dengan mudah terucap dari mulutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Selamat Malfoy, kau berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada di sini diam seribu bahasa dengan penampilanmu yang tidak biasa itu." ucap Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, aku tidak sengaja melakukan ini." Draco menunjuk-nunjuk rambutnya.

Hermione dan Ron yang ada di sampingnya tertawa pelan, begitu juga dengan Draco.

Saat dia melirik ke samping kanan Hermione, jantungnya kembali terasa sakit. Dilihatnya, Harry Potter yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum paling manis yang pernah Draco lihat seumur hidupnya. Sepertinya dia akan kehilangan nyawa saat itu juga.

Tubuhnya terhuyung. Dia harus pergi meninggalkan Harry sebelum jasadnya tegeletak tak berdaya saat itu juga.

"Malfoy, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ron heran.

Draco berpegang erat pada lengan sofa di sampingnya. "Tidak. Aku mau mengambil minuman sebentar." Dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Trio Gryffindor dengan masih terhuyung.

Di antara minuman berbagai macam warna dan butterbeer, dia lebih memilih air putih yang menurutnya dapat menetralkan kondisinya saat itu. Beberapa gelas air putih dihabiskannya dalam sekejap. Akhirnya dia bisa kembali tenang setelah menghabiskan gelas air putihnya yang kelima.

Memberanikan diri, Draco melihat ke arah Trio Gryffindor yang dikagumi banyak orang itu. Bukan Hermione, atau Ron yang menjadikannya tertarik untuk berlama-lama memandangi mereka. Tapi Harry. Ya, Harry, yang ada dalam mimpinya dan berhasil membuatnya selalu mengingat-ingat wajah pemuda berambut acak-acakan yang sama seperti dirinya itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, Harry membalas tatapan Draco. 'Bodoh. Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?' rutuk Draco dalam hati. Cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Setelah Harry tidak lagi menatapnya, dia kembali memandangi Harry dari jauh. Senyum muncul di bibirnya yang tipis. Tiba-tiba senyuman itu menghilang saat ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa lagi di depannya. Semuanya gelap. Teman-taman seangkatannya yang ada di dalam pesta itu pun panik. Ternyata lampu di rumah itu padam.

Draco berjalan dalam kegelapan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ada orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia kenal betul siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. Dia hapal struktur wajahnya, walaupun dalam kegelapan seperti ini.

Kali ini jantung Draco tidak berdegup kencang seperti biasanya. Melainkan berdetak perlahan dan lembut. Dirabanya wajah seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Memastikan kalau dialah seseorang yang sering membuat Draco berada di antara hidup dan mati sehari yang lalu.

"Harry, kau kah itu?" bisiknya pelan, tepat di telinga Harry.

"Draco..." gumamnya.

"Harry... maafkan aku. Aku... Aku... Aku menyukaimu Harry. Aneh memang. Tapi..."

Belum sempat Draco melanjutkan, Harry memeluknya erat. Membenamkan kepalanya di leher Draco.

"Maafkan aku, tapi ijinkan aku melakukan ini padamu, Harry..."

Draco mengelus pipi Harry lembut. Harry membiarkan saja Draco melakukan itu padanya. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Draco ketika pemuda di hadapannya itu memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Napas Draco menerpa kulit Harry yang halus. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Draco mencium lembut sisi-sisi wajah Harry. Hingga pada akhirnya, bibirnya menemukan bibir merah Harry yang sedang terbuka. Dia menciumi bibir itu dengan rakus.

Terbakar oleh gairah, Draco mendorong Harry ke lantai. Masih menciumi bibir pemuda berkacamata itu, dia berada di atas Harry.

Sedang sibuk sendiri, Draco merasakan cahaya yang perlahan mulai memenuhi ruangan. Dilihatnya cahaya itu berasal dari beberapa tongkat sihir yang dipegang oleh teman-teman seangkatannya. Semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Spontan dia menghentikan aksinya. Dan menarik tangan Harry agar berdiri. Tak dapat dibayangkan saat itu, betapa malunya mereka berdua. Pipi Harry merona hampir seperti kepiting rebus. Sementara Draco, dia memilih untuk tetap tenang.

Draco melihat Hermione yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tapi tidak dengan Ron yang masih terbengong. Satu ide terlintas di kepala Draco. Segera dia menarik tangan Harry, dan membawanya lari keluar dari rumah Hermione.

_Dear Granger,_

_Maaf, aku mengacaukan pestamu. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan diriku sendiri. Aku menyukai Harry, sangat. Aku menyukainya sejak aku memimpikannya. Aneh kan? Memang._

_Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menghindar darinya. Tapi akhirnya runtuh juga, karena padamnya lampu di rumahmu. Maafkan aku lagi, karena aku telah menculik Harry dari pestamu. Tapi tenang saja, Harry tetap aman bersamaku._

_Ah ya, berhubung orang tuaku tidak ada di Manor, malam itu aku menyuruh Harry untuk tinggal di Manor. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bertindak lebih jauh terhadapnya. Itu kan yang akan kau tanyakan? Dan... sesuai pertanyaan hatimu yang sudah aku ramalkan itu, aku sudah menjawabnya sebelum kau pusing memikirkan keadaan Harry. Hahaha..._

_Draco Malfoy_

**-END-**

**A/N lagi : Makasih buat fordsshef, Sun-T, Sweet VerMouth, Icci chan, Syifa, Chellesmere, BlackAquamarine, ... (ga tau namanya), Artemisaish, Fi suki suki, dan CCloveRuki yang udah meripiu dan makasih buat semua yang udah nge-fave fic aku yang sebelumnya! **

**Oiya, aku sempet menghapus fic ini karna ada yang salah dari fic ini. Makasih buat Amarta yang udah ngingetin tentang Draco yang ber-apparate tanpa tongkat. Aku bener2 lupa tentang apperate itu. Sekali lagi makasih ya!**

**Dan buat Caco yang udah marahin aku tentang Draco yang udah kubuat ber-apparate tanpa tongkat. Maap, aku bener2 lupa. Hehehehe...**

**Kalau boleh curhat, perasaan di sini Draco kok kayak Cinderella ya? Itu tuh, yang waktu dia masuk ke rumah Hermione. Terus diperhatiin ama semua orang. Dia kan paling telat datengnya. HAHAHAHA. Maap, habis nonton pilem Another Cinderella Story. Jadi kepikiran Draco deh. *apa hubungannya?***


End file.
